Mad Hatter Returns
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: And old friends comes to Artemis and he's kind of crazzy.  What happens when Robin and especially Wally get involved.IcicleJr./Artemis/Wally triangleish
1. Letters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**_

Artemis walked in quickly to her house. "I'm home!" she called.

"Hello sweetie. How was your day?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Okay I guess." She walked in to the kitchen and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Do you need any help?" she asked as she grabbed an apple.

"No just clean your room and you can go. Are you going to have dinner here?" Paula asked.

"Um I don't think so. Unless you want me to." She said quickly.

But she just smiled "No it's okay." She was just happy by the good she was doing. But as her daughter walked away she remembered. "Artemis, a package came for you."

"Really? Did you open that one to?" she said mildly.

"No." her mother scowled slightly. Just once and branded already. "But it wasn't through mail. Someone must have dropped it off." A tone of curiosity entered her voice. "But I haven't seen the hand writing before."

Artemis picked up the white envelope and walked to her room. "I'll look at it right now. I'm going to change." She tossed her backpack it in the closet as she closed the door and threw the envelope on her bed. She changed into more comfortable clothes before she sat on her bed and really looked at the envelope. It was blank with no writing except for her name written in rather nice penmanship. It also felt kind of thick. She opened it and took out a letter. It read:

Dear Artemis Alice,

Yes I'm still around and don't try to forget me or ignore me. I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip back to Wonderland soon. I know you might act like you don't want to see me but I know you. Wonderland will come back soon and I know you'd like to be one of the first to see it. I won't take no for an answer and not just cuz I already got the tickets.

I don't take NO!

Icic Cameron

She blinked then took out what else was in the envelope. Inside was an ice sculpture made to the likeness of Alice from Alice in Wonderland. She stared at the poster over her sister's old bed. "Looks like you're not the only ghost coming back." She sighed. She got her bag ready with her homework and other necessities then stuffed the letter and envelope inside. Then she carefully placed the Alice ice sculpture on her desk with a smile. Then she left.

At the Cave she sighed as she stretched. She was in her outfit now and just had a good work out going against both Wally and Robin. Wally's disadvantage was his arrogance. He relied himself a lot on his speed but was getting better. Robin kept trying to analyze her tactics but she was constantly changing them. She took a shower then changed back to her jeans and red shirt that showed a little less of her toned stomach than her outfit. She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea as she did her homework. The zeta beam went off and the computer as Robin returned with Superboy with the pizza.

"Straight from New York." Robin smiled.

Of course Wally was the first one out. M'gnn began to set up the table telepathically and Kaldur grabbed drinks. Needless to say there was joking around and talk. After they all ate they slowly went off. Artemis had to smile even though in a way it was unusual for her. She wasn't used to it but it was fun. She began her homework again.

Math was a breeze and so was English. She knew more French than her teacher and history was a little harder. But what was her worst enemy was science. She absolutely loathed chemistry. She sighed again in frustration.

"What's wrong Artemis?" M'gnn asked gently. She had been washing the dishes and was now putting them away.

"Ugh nothing. I just really hate science. I have a hard time getting it."

"Oh mean and Superboy were having trouble at first. Maybe Wally can help?"

"Wait Wally?" but M'gnn was already calling him.

"Yes sweetie." Wally came in grinning.

"Why don't you help Artemis with her homework?"

"Wait, The incredible Artemis needs my help.' If possible he was grinning even more.

'She frowned at him. "Shut up Kid Idiot. I just need some help with science but if you can't even handle that-"

"Science? What kind?" he said almost excitedly. Suddenly he was right next to her looking at her homework. She was startled not only by his sudden speed but his closeness. He was so right over her shoulder that she can see every freckle and despite herself she blushed. "Are you kidding? I knew Chemistry before I could read. Molar mass is pretty easy, people just make it hard."

"How is _that_ easy?"

Wally sighed as he pulled up a chair next to her.

M'gnn smiled at herself. She didn't read their minds but the emotions they had around each other where so strong and _loud_. He had an arm on her chair as he explained to her the work and she would meet his eyes and ask questions. She wondered if they noticed how close together they were.

"So this goes first?" she pointed at a number.

He sighed with a slight chuckle. "No, you start with the given . . ."

"Okay okay. Then this one right."

He nodded grinning. His chair was facing her but he sat with his back on the table. As she worked out the problem he looked at her face. He noted how her delicate eyebrows came together and how her nose scrunched slightly so cutely and a loose strand of blond hair fell forward. Then looking at her eyes again he found it odd how she looked Caucasian but her eyes looked Asian. Maybe Vietnamese or even Korean. But it fit perfectly. She looked up. "Like this?"

"huh?" he blushed and looked at her paper. "Uh, yea. Good job."

"Yes!" she grinned as she threw up her arms and leaned back. "Finally it actually makes sense."

Wally rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'm so glad you actually know something important." He said sarcastically.

"I guess you're not that stupid."

"Unlike you."

She scoffed but then her face softened. "Um, thanks Wally. Really, thanks. You really are smart and did help me get it." She smiled slowly.

He coughed self consciously but then just smiled. "You're welcome. And I know."

She laughed. "Don't let it get to your head."

"Too late." He laughed to. He looked at her bag with some papers sticking out. "Is there anything else you need help with? What's this?" he reached for the papers.

"NO!" Then suddenly with speed that even surprised him the bag was gone. Artemis hastily stuff the papers in the bag now on her lap. "Uh it's some personal papers."

"Oooh like diary stuff. 'Dear diary, Wally is sooooooooooo hot.'"

"You wish." She slightly sneered. "And no. It's a letter."

"From?" he said expectantly.

She was quiet for a moment and Wally noticed the change on her face. "From an old friend." She finally said. Then she looked up at the clock. "Wow it's late I gotta go." She got up and Wally followed.

"Yea me to, I should head back." He walked with her to the zeta beam.

"Thanks again." She said suddenly feeling awkward.

"Oh you're welcome. It was nothing. Um, same time tomorrow." He smiled.

"Most likely yes." She grinned then walked into the beam and the next thing she knew she was walking out of an old payphone heading home in Gotham.

The next day she hurriedly grabbed her sandwich and grabbed her back pack. She closed the door while screaming to her mom "See you later."

"No fighting!"

"No promises!" she discreetly pinned an envelope on the mail box. It read

Dear Cameron,

I have been wanting to go see that as most people would know. But what would make you think I want to go with you? And thanks for the Alice but it already melted, I made sure of it.

Truly ARTEMIS

When she came from school and walked into her room she was alarmed to see her window open. "Mom, did you open my window!"

"What?"

Artemis had moved to her window but saw a letter on her desk and something shiny. She glanced back at the window a saw that the sill was covered with frost spelling out her name. All down the fire escape there was trails of ice. It was cold and overcast but it hadn't snowed yet.

"Uh, nothing. I forgot I opened it this morning."

"Why? You need to be careful." Her mother called.

"I know won't happen again."

The letter read:

Dear Alice,

Ha! I know you to well Kitten, who else? Things are set and we'll see each other soon. And no they won't melt don't worry. Be careful with holes.

Your Cameron

She looked at the ice sculpture of the White Rabbit and she hated the smile it gave her. This time before she left to the Cave she left a letter on the sill that read:

Dear Cameron,

First you aren't mine. And no you don't know me at all. Maybe I will ignore you. My answer is still no.

Your Artemis.

She left to the Cave.

When she came home from the Cave nothing. But the next day was a great surprise at school. There was _snow_. ONLY at her school. She stood in the front gate mouth gaping at the snow covered grounds. Kids were laughing in amazement already playing in it, some making snow mans while others started a snowball fight. And even more than that it was super cold. Like the temperature around the school was ten less than outside or more.

She gritted her teeth her and balled her fist. Now he was following her and she had no jacket. She walked in heading towards the east building when something caught her eye in the tree, something shining. She glanced around to make sure no one was particularly noticing her. She jumped and swung onto a branch easily, grabbed the item then jumped down careful to keep her skirt down. It was the Cheshire Cat.

She walked into her classroom confused. The same freshman that had taken the picture of himself with her had thrown a snowball at her then disappeared. But as she entered she noticed something hanging from the back of her chair. It was a black leather jacket with a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. She barely glanced at the handwriting to know who and what. _Only because it's freezing cold._ She told herself as she put on the jacket.

Dear Alice,

I'm the only one who does as you can tell. Don't try to disappear Kitty because I'll find you. You don't like me mad and I'll make sure you'll go.

Your Mad Cameron

In science class she kept reading over the letter. It was small but there was so much between the lines. She smiled a little at the very last line.

"Miss Crock, perhaps you can do the problem on the board for the class?"

She hastily looked up as she put the note in the jackets pocket.

"Uh, I'd rather not." She said with a fake smile. Some people chuckled.

"_I _can Mrs. Perkins." Josie Dennle cried with and arm raised straight up, face pleading.

She ignored her and looked at Artemis expectantly "Well?"

She groaned and walked up to the board. She glared at the problem and blinked in surprise and began to write. It was surprisingly not too hard. When she turned around she couldn't help but smile at the teacher. Mrs. Perkins nodded "Very good Mrs. Crock. You may sit now."

On her way to her seat she notice Josie give her a glare but she didn't care. _Thank you Wally!_ She smiled to herself. She wrote her answer at her desk.

Dear Mad Cameron

Not anymore and not ever. And if I want to I will and I doubt that. I'll NEVER go with you not even in March. You won't do anything.

Yours Truly Alice

On her way home from school she put her letter in the jacket pocket then threw the jacket over a bar by some apartments and left. She considered hanging around to see him pick it up but she immediately shook out the thought. _I don't want to see him, she_ told herself forcefully. But right before she turned the corner she looked at where she left the jacket. She couldn't really tell but she was sure it was gone already.

_Earlier that day_

Dick Grayson took a picture of the snow covered school and sent it to Bruce Wayne with: _this is either disastrous or totally astrous?_

He looked around and was about to run after his friends when suddenly Artemis seemed to appear under a tree. He smiled deviously. She was looking at something in her hand and she put it in her pocket. He grabbed a handful of snow as she began to walk away. He quietly followed her then threw the snow ball. She leaned to the side in surprise but part of it skimmed her shoulder. She looked back with a flash of anger and confusion. He smiled and ran off disappearing among the throng of kids.

He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the text from Batman

_The satellite shows no other areas with snow at all. Investigate discreetly as will I._ He frowned but nodded to himself

_Okay on it._

During study hall he snuck off towards the main office through the air vents. On his way he heard teachers and staff discussing the snow baffled. He waited till the office was cleared and he dropped down. He found an usb opening and plugged in his phone in. He quickly found the security footage and downloaded it. He heard noise from the headmaster's office. "Come on, come on." He whispered. Finally it finished and he disconnected it. He quickly jumped back into the vent and went back.

"Where were you?" Barbra asked.

"Couldn't find the book." he whispered showing it to her.

During lunch he saw Artemis with her friends. A teacher had stopped them and was telling one of the guys to pick up his pants. As he walked closer the guy sighed as he hoisted them up dramatically. They laughed but then the teacher turned to Artemis pointing at her jacket. "That is not proper dress code young lady. If you are that cold you may buy one of our Spirit Jackets at the student store."

She rolled her eyes and looked him in the eyes easily. "I like _this_ jacket."

"This one has swag." The guy laughed as he tugged at the end of it.

They laughed but the teacher turned red with anger, his thin lips pursed.

"Shut up Brandon." One of the girls groaned and Artemis smacked his hand away. They walked off leaving the angry teacher. But Dick was puzzled because he hadn't seen her with it earlier today.

"No way!" Robin gasped. He was in the Bat Cave with Batman and had just looked over the footage. And there was Icicle Jr. snowing the whole place going from camera screen to camera screen. In truth the footage wasn't too good kind of grainy but they had magnified it and increased the clarity. He noticed the camera and shot it down. He went to another and did the same but by the fourth her merely smirked at it and left it.

"What would he be doing there and why?"

"A warning perhaps."

"To me? Do you think they know who I am? How? Not even Artemis does and I see her every day."

"I don't know. Maybe you aren't the target maybe it was by chance."

"Who else, I highly doubt it has anything to do with Artemis? Or was it by chance?"

"It may be that he's looking for populated areas but then why at night? I will investigate further."

"Should we go out on patrol?"

"No I will be fine, you should go to the Cave, you'll be late for training with Black Canary."

After he had left he sat in his chair fingers laced. He knew about Artemis' history with her parents and sister and the trouble she had and he knew her past relationships with villains. Especially Icicle Jr.

"You mean Cameron? Yea what about him?" Artemis had said, arms folded as leaned against her chair. She was sitting at the kitchen table in her and her mom's apartment. Batman was sitting across from her and Green Arrow between them to her right. She had tried to act no coherent but she seemed almost uncomfortable on the subject.

"You have released all ties with him? All inter personal connections?"

"What!" she raised an eyebrow raised.

"Did you guys break-up?" Green Arrow clarified clearing his throat.

"Kind of personal don't you think?" she said looking from him to Batman. Batman said nothing but his eyes seemed to narrow. She sighed. "I'm not even sure how you guys know that but yea we did."

"Why?" Batman asked. He was calm and reserved as usual but Green Arrow shifted feeling awkward.

She pursued her lips and her cheeks reddened. "Because he's stupid. I kept trying to tell him to stop. To leave his dad and just forget about all that but the block head wouldn't listen! He's stubborn." Her face softened ever so slightly but then it turned into a scowl. "So I told him I couldn't keep doing it and that he had to make a choice. And he did." Her voice was hard as flint by the end.

"When was the last you saw of him?"

"When we broke up sometime last month, maybe June. I don't like remembering break-ups. Green Arrow now felt officially awkward at the moment with his new "niece".

The next day she came home from school and her window was open again. She sighed as she threw her bag in her closet and saw the letter and figure on her bed.

Dear Alice

You really drive me crazy**. **I have him, you know who. I told you I don't take no as an answer. I will send him to you in pieces if you don't come. Starts at midnight at Universal Gotham Cinema this Thursday night. His head will be the first to go.

Your Mad Hatter

She couldn't help but smile, that was all she needed.

The weekend came by in a blur. They had no missions and she actually spent most of it with Green Arrow on patrol at Sat City. Whenever she was free he seemed to know and would pop up asking if she'd like to come and she did enjoy herself. She tried not to let it show but he really like. He felt like an older brother or even like a real uncle. And he seemed to enjoy spending time with her. She often wondered if she was just replacing Roy, even temporary but he had already reassured her that that wasn't the case.

"Roy was my adoptive son. And I do love him but like all children they grow up and go off on their own maybe for awhile or years. But they'll still be there and so will you." His faced seemed slightly sad. "He's not the first and he won't be the last. Robin left for awhile and made the Teen Titans but he came back. So did Kid Flash but he came back to his – uh, to the Flash. I'm sure Aqualad has and look at Superboy." He turned to her. "Roy left but he might come back. It's not the first time he's done it. Maybe someday you'll leave me to."

Her eyes widen slightly as she met his eye but she turned away her face reddening. He really did care for her. "Guess it's hard on you guys."

"Batman didn't show it but I know he was pretty torn up. Flash was more open about it and was hugely happy when he came back."

"Good for him but not all of us can feel the same way about him."

Oliver laughed "Still hasn't warmed up to you, huh? I'm surprised he hasn't woken up with an arrow to his head."

"That day maybe coming soon."

"He's a good smart kid but a flirt. Just be careful with him." He warned putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Why? He wouldn't try anything with me. Why would he?"

"Really?" he took in her face "You really don't?"

"Don't what?" she snapped. She hated secrets.

He shook his head. "You kids can be so oblivious." He dropped his arm with a smile.

"What! Tell me."

He opened his mouth but then police sirens went off. He looked towards the direction they were coming from. "Let's go."

It was Tuesday and she still hadn't answered the letter. She sat crossed legged on the chair by the TV that finally had a signal. It was playing some music videos. She reread the letter and began.

Dear Mad Hatter

DO NOT HURT HIM! I agree I'll

There was a gust of wind. "Hello Artemis. How's your day been?" Wally asked. He was sitting on the coach leaning back with his arms behind his head and ankles crossed stretched. His hair seemed more ruffled than usual and his clothes was splattered with black stuff that looked suspiciously like soot. He had a cheeky mischievous smile.

"Good till now. Why?" her eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just asking." His eyes widen innocently "So I just found out which of your arrows are explosive."

Artemis jumped up furiously her hands balled in fist. Her stuff fell to the floor. "Wally damit! I told you not to go in my room or to touch my stuff. Especially my bow and arrows!"

"And I told_ you_ not to eat my slice of chocolate cake."

"I didn't know it was yours Baywatch. It's the Team's fridge."

"Well that was for a specific member of the team." He had stood up with his arms crossed and lips pouting. She hated how she had to look up into his green eyes.

"Then next time write a note on it or something."

"If I did you probably would have eaten that to."

She raised her fist and groaned in frustration. He appeared behind the coffee table and looked ready to run again. Then something clicked. He had said specific member of the team. A month or so earlier he would have said that she wasn't part of the team. But he hadn't, maybe it didn't mean anything but still. She eyed him and he met her eyes. Slowly his arms lowered as she simply stood there. Finally she sighed. "You're so stingy." And she stalked off heading towards her room to see exactly what had happened to her arrows.

He blinked in surprise as she turned and left but called out. "If you have a metabolism as high as mine so would you."

"Whatever."

He saw her turned the corner still wondering what broke her off on her rampage so quickly. He looked and saw her stuff on the ground. He sighed and figured he should pick it up but didn't want to. He figured it would bug her more if he left it there so he sat on the couch where he previously was and grabbed the control. He looked at the stuff and remembered the day he helped her with her homework and how quickly she grabbed the stuff. He curiously grabbed the paper he saw her looking at; it seemed to be a letter. He read it and his eyes widened. He quickly reread it over and over. Then he looked at the paper she had been writing.

When Artemis came back Wally had his feet on the table and was changing the channel. Her stuff was on the chair. "Thanks." She muttered. "At least you only used the normal arrows."

"Yea I learned to tell the difference pretty quick." He gestured to his shirt. She smiled and sat back on the chair and pulled her stuff on to her lap. After awhile she looked up and saw him looking at her.

"You're staring Baywatch."

"Oh." He blushed and turned back to the TV muttering. "Sorry." After awhile he turned to her again. "So how you been."

"What do you mean?"

"Like school and stuff. How was science?" He smiled as if proud to have found something right to say.

"Oh good! I aced my quiz but got a B on the chapter test." She smiled. She reached in her bag and pulled out some slightly crumpled sheets and handed them to him. He looked at them and let out a whistle.

"Excellent! It's official!"

'What?"

"I'm amazing! I helped you get this so that reflects on me.'

She rolled her eyes. "You taught me science. Congrats."

"That's not the only thing I can teach you." He winked.

She blinked her eyes widening. "I can't believe you said that! I mean I can but not- not-"

"Wait that's not what I meant. I mean I did, absolutely but-uh. More of-."

"Hey guys what you watching?" Suddenly Robin appeared and jumped over to the couch with a wicked grin. He took in there red faces. "Oh don't mind me I'm just watching." He gestured to the TV but looked at them seeming highly amused. They still were opened mouth and red. Finally Artemis closed her mouth and grabbed her stuff.

"I'm going to my room." And walked away.


	2. Suspiscions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters**_

Wally frowned and sat down but Robin was laughing his little birdie but off. "Smooooooth!"

"Dude, shut up." He ran a hand over his ruffled hair that was the same color of his face.

"Just saying, that was not low key."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he growled staring at the TV that was playing a music video with a bunch of Skittles in the background.

'Whatever, you keep denying it but?"

Wally remembered what Black Canary said. He didn't like thinking about it or that mission. He suddenly remembered. "Oh dude, I can't believe I almost forgot." He ran over to the hallway to make sure no one was coming and that Artemis was in her room then was back on the couch. "I need to show you something."

"Whoa no way, you're not 'teaching' or 'showing' me anything."

"Not like that." He smacked his arm. "I'm being serious. It's about Artemis; I'm worried about her, I think she's in trouble."

"And this disproves me how?" Robin smirked. He took in Wally's blank face and waved it off impatiently. "Never mind, continue."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Okay, well I think she has a hostage situation and is going to give the ransom."

"Wait, first of all, what makes you say that."

Wally gave him a dead look and pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it to him. "Here"

"How did you get this?" he asked as he read it.

"From the floor." Robin looked at him from behind his shades. "It was!"

Robin rolled his eyes, though Wally couldn't tell. He reread it and shook his head. "This is bad. But who is the Mad Hatter and who's the 'him'?"

"I have no idea. And why does he call her Alice?"

Robin had a vague idea but he wasn't allowed to tell him about her relation with Cheshire Cat. Kind of puny but obvious considering Artemis' blond hair.

"And this was what she was writing back." He handed her the other paper that she had been writing on. Robin frowned.

"This isn't good. We can't let her go through with this."

"No duh! And the other day I was helping her with science she had some papers sticking out but when I went for them she snatched them said they were personnel letters from an old friend. I think this has been going on for awhile."

"Maybe an old enemy she knows." _Someone she left. _Robin thought. He suddenly remembered seeing her with the black jacket but he couldn't see how that was related to now.

"Yeah, we don't really know anyone from 'before'. Should we call in the Team or Batman?"

Robin paused then shook his head. "No, Batman said he wants us to handle our own problems. We can't tell anyone not even Red Tornado or Kaldur. She's trying to deal with this herself and telling other's will make it more noticeable or maybe put whoever it is in danger. We have to take the hostage into consideration."

Wally nodded but they froze hearing footsteps. He quickly grabbed the papers and put them on the floor, one under the coffee table and the other by the foot of the chair. As Artemis walked in, her heeled boots clinking, she stared at them suspiciously and slightly edgy.

Robin turned "What's up?"

"I lost something." Her eyes narrowed but he noticed her edgy tone.

"And you automatically think it was me?" Wally said sarcastically.

"Yup." She popped her 'P'. She saw her papers on the ground and slowly walked to them not wanting her franticness to be noted. She looked at the TV to what they were watching. She smirked. "Didn't know you guys were Britney Spear fans." The video was Criminal.

Wally mentally cursed himself for not changing the channel before.

"It's really dumb." Robin stated. "This guy beats up her abusive boyfriend and she goes off with him and stays with him even though she finds out he's a criminal."

"How is that dumb?" Artemis asked.

'He's a criminal. Why would a girl fall in love with a criminal? Seriously?"

"Maybe she likes the bad boy type.' She said it lightly and playfully but there was a layer of defensiveness.

Wally snorted. 'So you go with a guy that loves to rob banks and stuff. That doesn't seem logical."

"Let's see." She sat on the arm of the chair, a leg crossed over the other. "What if he isn't really all that bad? Yeah, he did all this bad stuff, but he was literally brought up this way by their parents or because they were different. But he's sweet, cares for you, knows you, listens to you and . . . has a sense of humor." She waved her hand as if making it all up but something in her softened.

"He?" Wally gave her a reproachful look.

She sighed. "Fine for you guys she."

They were quiet for awhile and looked at each other. Robin shrugged. "I still wouldn't." and turned to the TV.

To her surprise Wally was quietly looking off to the side. She noted his thoughtful look and something in her stirred. Like she wanted to explain to him everything, to make him understand and wanted to know what was going on in his head. He turned and met her eyes. He blushed and turned back to the TV. "Depends."

"On?" she pressed with a slight smile.

He turned with a grin. "On how hot she is."

She scowled and smacked him on the head. "You're so stupid!"

"Hey!" he protested rubbing his head.

She snatched the papers from the ground and left as the video ended. He frowned watching her go around the corner and rubbing his head. "That could have gone better.'

Robin's face was thoughtful. "If dispute is to argue then is pute . . . ow!" he rubbed his head that was smacked by Wally.

Artemis tried to keep a cool head till Thursday. She had left the letter at her sill and when she came home from school she found two movie tickets. She now had the White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Queen of Hearts, Alice and now Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

But something she also noticed was Wally's and Robin. She often caught them whispering and glancing at her but she ignored it more than she should have. Similar things had happened since the mind simulation. It got very annoying that Wednesday during a training simulation against Clayface again.

The location was warehouse with metal bins. She was on the catwalk when it was snapped by Clayface. She was falling but she pulled out an explosive arrow and focused on taking a shot straight to his open face when suddenly a red and yellow object knocked into her. KF pushed her because the catwalk she had been falling from was about to land on her. They rolled on the ground and he had an arm around her reminding her vaguely of Bialya. She sit up and shook her head. She laid on the ground on her side as was Wally who hand an arm over her and he got to his knee's his face inches from her.

"What the hell, what's wrong with you? You almost got hit!" Wally yelled. There was a glint of almost panic in his eyes but mostly anger.

Artemis blinked as she sat up but the next moment had a scowl. "Me? You're the one that tackled me in mid air! I had a shot but you messed it up!" An explosion went off somewhere.

Wally's eyes had gone into full rage getting on the balls of his feet. "Well excuse me for messing up your 'perfect shot' so I can save _your _dam life." He said sarcastically waving his arms. Something crashed nearby.

Artemis got to her feet noticing how close they were. She put her hands on her hip and looked down at him. "I was fine. I knew exactly what I was doing!"

He shot up now looking down at her since he was an inch or two taller than her. She hated that. "I noticed. So was that another suicide attempt to risk your life for us."

"Another _what?" _she yelled outraged. "I don't need help I'm not weak."

"I noticed by your hard headedness!"

"Shut up! Either way I was in more danger when _you_ tried to save me!"

His cheeks turned into the color of his hair. "Well excused me, at least I tried to save you, not even you did."

"That doesn't even make sense!" she cried in exasperation.

"Yes it does!" he flustered.

_Should we stop them, _M'gnn asked Kaldur in their mind link.

He stared at them. "Stop simulation." He said loudly, Clayface was on the ground getting up but soon he and the environment disappeared. The rest of the team came to the scene as he walked over.

"Why? Why do you always think you can do things by yourself?"

"Because I can." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned slightly away.

"No you can't dam it! You can't always do things on your own. Sometimes it's good to have others help. It's called teamwork! It's called being part of a _team!_"

Something in her eyes glistened but she instead yelled. "Why do you even care? You don't even like me!"

"Are you that stupid? Of course I do!" he suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening, realizing what he just said. But he knew he couldn't take it back.

"Enough." Kaldur cut in. They turned to him. He had a frown on his calm face. "The simulations are so we may practice on real missions. We are to treat these as real missions. We cannot argue amongst ourselves, especially in the midst of a battle. It jeopardizes the whole Team, not just you two."

"Yea, save your love fight when you guys are by yourself." Robin smirked. "Besides Batman would kill us if he sees us like this."

Kaldur nodded. "Not only he. All our mentors would be disappointed."

Wally and Artemis blinked and looked away ashamed. Artemis knew she had no long relationship with Green Arrow but the thought made her feel . . . bad. "Sorry Kaldur. It won't happen again."

Wally's arm was behind his head. 'Yeah, not again. Sorry." He was still slightly red.

Kaldur nodded then turned slightly to face the whole Team. "We are done for the day."

Artemis went to the showers and took a long hot shower going over what happened. Kaldur was right. She shouldn't have allowed herself to get so distracted but Wally got to her. He always seems to set her off and she doesn't stop. It's like everything gets blocked out except him. It irritated the crap out of her. She always tried to stay focus, to be alert but with him, he's like an annoying crack in the corner of a screen. You try to ignore it but you still see it and can't ignore it. But he had the fault too.

He saves her then screams at her, bipolar much. But still she knew she should be a little thankful. But what also bugged her was what he said about being a team. She had a feeling that he was talking about something else but she couldn't get it. And then what he said about liking her.

She shook her head, as if to clear it. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to have the image in her head, how is face looked. And his green eyes.

Abruptly she closed the water and dried off. She tied the towel around herself then went to her room and dressed. When she came out she made her way to the zeta tubes but down the hallway Wally was coming. She mentally sighed. He glanced at her but other than that kept walking. She passed him then stopped and looked at the ceiling with a slight groan. "Wally."

He stopped and turned to look at her. Her long hair was still wet but she had tied it back in its usual ponytail. "Yeah?"

She turned to him. "Thanks for the save today."

The apology took him by surprise. He rocked back on his heels and tried not to look at her without much success. 'You're welcome. Just doing my job." He gave her a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes but a slight smile came. 'Sure.'

She began to turn but he called to her. "Wait." He was suddenly in front of her. He let out a sigh and seemed too take an interest in the ceiling. 'I'm sorry I blew up at you. I know you can, or at least think, you can handle anything but I just wanted to help you." His eyes met hers. He looked honest. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Uh, thanks Wally and I'm sorry to. I guess part of me is still getting used to being on a team and not needing to handle everything by myself. I know I can be a bit hard head."

"A bit." He snorted slightly. He took in her glare with a smile and a shrug. "Don't worry, in a good way."

"Same goes for you." She poked his chest. He smiled and walked towards the showers.

"Oh, and Arty." She turned around again. "About what I said." He blushed and looked to the ceiling. "I meant it. All of it." He met her eyes and something seemed to click. He slightly smiled and walked away again leaving even more confused about herself.


	3. Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters**_

The day seemed to take forever and for a moment she sympathized Wally. She hardly paid attention in class or did any work. She tried not to care she was constantly telling herself that today wasn't anything special. She had school then would go to the Cave then go to meet him. She didn't want to, she didn't. She just had to get him back, that's all. She might even leave after that, not even stay.

At the Cave it wasn't better. That day at training Black Canary called them off early. "Are you guys okay?" she asked concerned. "Most of you seem distracted."

Artemis cursed herself for not being able to stay focus. Robin and KF exchanged a glance.

"We're all fine." Artemis said quickly. "Just school stuff." She added lamely.

"Yeah, lot of . . . work." Wally put in.

Black Canary nodded understanding. "Okay well let's call it a night." They all slowly dispersed. M'gnn went with Superboy to fix his bike and Kaldur went and got a book. Artemis went straight to the showers.

She washed her hair then blow dried it and combed it. She tried not to freak out about her outfit. She wanted to wear what she wanted. She decided on a plain white shirt with her ripped jeans. Then she decided on her nicer jeans. Maybe a nicer shirt. Finally she was in a green sparkly shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans and her boots. She had a black necklace on with gray earrings. She decided to leave her hair down and she was ready. She grabbed her purse and walked out to the zeta beams. But before she got there she ran into Kaldur.

"Oh hey Kaldur. I was just leaving."

"I see. Do you have a personal engagement to go to?"

"What?" she said nervously. "What makes you say that?"

"You are dressed rather nicely to merely be going home." He pointed out plainly.

She let out a nervous laugh. "No I just, uh, I got to go." And she ran to the beams.

He looked at her quizzically but shrugged and went on his way.

He tried not to be nervous. Not to care. Not to think if she didn't show up, or she came just for him then left or if she did come it was to turn him in. He put his hands in his jacket pocket. Not that he needed a jacket, he preferred the cold, he loved the cold. But knowing her, she would need it.

He walked out from the alleyway to the theatre. There was already a line going from a side entrance reserved for premiers. He smirked. He walked to the front of the line right in front of a man in a lawn chair and his daughters. The man frowned at him and gave him a glare.

He returned it easily and snapped. "What?" The air got colder. His hand itched to ice up but he controlled himself.

The father took in the seventeen year old in black jeans, Vans, sleeveless shirt and leather jacket. He didn't say anything and turned away.

He wondered if he recognized him, it was hard not to. Even when not in ice form he stood out with his gray skin color and pale white hair. But he didn't care; he stopped a long time ago. He leaned against the wall. _Now,_ Icicle Jr. thought to himself _all I have to do is wait._

Wally had ran into Robin's room.

"You ready?"

"Dude, the note said not till twelve."

"What time is it?"

"Not even eleven."

"Gaah. Fine." He ran out to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. As he ate he saw Kaldur reseat himself on the couch. "Hey Kal. Where's everyone else?"

"Robin I suspect to be in his room. M'gnn went with Conner and Artemis just left."

Wally nearly choked. "She already _left._ Was she in her costume."

"No. She seemed dress for a nice night." But all that was left was a half eaten sandwich.

Wally burst into Robin's room in a frantic blur. Robin growled and yelled "Slow down I can't understand you!"

Wally froze and looked at him. "Kaldur just said that Artemis just left. She's already on her way."

"Dude." He groaned. "Can't it wait like five minutes. I need to finish-"

Suddenly there was a blur and Robins worked laid in a neat pile.

"Done." Wally said. "Now let's _go!_"

And soon he and Robin were going over the rooftops of Gotham towards the theatre that had bright neon signs for the premier of the new Alice and Wonderland movie.

Artemis walked through the streets then slowed down noticing how fast she was walking. She cursed herself for not getting a jacket but didn't want to go back anywhere. She had the queerest feeling that she was being followed and watched but she shook the feeling away. _Probly someone wanting to steel my purse._ She smirked _let them try. _

She walked to a more populated area of Gotham towards the theatre. It wasn't as busy as it was on the weekend but the theatre seemed slightly more active. There was a line of people off to the side. She headed over to the end of the line looking. She almost slapped herself for looking there. She knew where he would be. She made her way to the front of the line.

And sure enough he was the first in line. He was leaning against the wall looking around to the crowd. Some did double takes at him and others stared. She knew what they were thinking, what they saw. They saw Icicle Jr. but she didn't see that, she hardly ever did. She saw Cameron.

And just like that her worries were away. She was foolish to be nervous or cautious. This was Cam, he wouldn't do anything to her, he wouldn't hurt her.

She had a slight smile and she walked through the crowd to the line. He spotted her and their eyes met. A grin grew on his face and he sighed slightly in relief. He felt better, all nervousness gone. He pushed himself off the wall as she got closer. For a second they just stood in front of each other. Then he stepped closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her around the waist.

"Hey Artemis. I missed you."

"Hey Cameron. I did to." She stepped back a little and smiled up at him. She took in his clear blue eyes. They leaned in slightly when they heard a cough. They turned to the man with his daughters. Cameron frowned but Artemis laughed slightly as his arms came down with hers. "Exactly how did you get to the front of the line."

He leaned against the wall again. "I've been here since eight to get this spot in line." He gave her a sly smile.

She scoffed "Probly eight minutes ago at most."

His smile widened with a shrug. Then he saw her arms crossed and the goose bumps. He shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to her with a smirk. "Your cold."

She took it gratefully and put it on feeling better. "What gave you that idea?"

"You're loud teeth." He laughed at her frown.

"My teeth don't chatter."

"Sure sure."

She looked at him in his dark blue sleeveless shirt. "And you're not –" she stopped when he gave her that look.

"Cold? Really?"

"Never mind dumb question."

"You think. I'm not like you."

"Well we can't all be immune to the cold."

"I guess I'm just lucky." He teased.

She elbowed him slightly as she leaned against the wall next to him. "Jerk."

"Don't get grumpy." He put an arm over her shoulder and poked her side and she flinched in closer to him.

"Hey." She protested and turned up to him, their faces mere inches away. They stared at each other, a smiled played on his mouth. They leaned in closer then their mouths were pressed against each other. She pulled away slightly breathless. "Cam."

He smiled down at her as his fingers went into her hair and leaned back down. She had her hands on his shoulder and pushed herself up to kiss him harder. They turned their head slightly.

"Are you freakin serious?" the man grumbled aloud.

They pulled away and Cameron frowned at the man but Artemis laughed and leaned back against the wall. That softened him. He loved her laugh. He leaned back to but kept an arm around her shoulders. "He doesn't have to look."

She shook her head then thought of something. "Exactly how are you here?"

He looked at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Last I heard you were in Belle Rev."

"Oh that." He shrugged and waved it off with his other hand. "I got out what else."

"But how? Superboy said it was impossible."

"Oh, yeah Supey. You know he came to visit me even after he was undercover."

"He did?" that surprised her. Then she felt a cold fear creep in her.

He nodded. "I was kinda mad but he still came by every once and awhile and we talked. Good guy."

"He never told me?" she seemed slightly panicked. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"I don't know." He said and faced her a bit more. "Artemis what's wrong." He glanced around protectively.

"What did you say? Dam it Cam what did you tell him?"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped slightly.

"Did you tell him anything about me?"

"No. Not really."

"What do you mean not really."

Suddenly he seemed uncomfortable. "Look it doesn't really matter."

"It matters. It matters a lot."

He sighed. "Okay well on one of his visits we talked about personal stuff."

"How personal?"

"Girls."

She blinked.

"I asked him about his green girlfriend."

"M'gnn."

"Yeah whatever." He waved off. "The Martian. You know I'm kind of the one who got them together?"

"What?"

"I gave him some advice and then he made his move." He smiled proudly.

She entertained the thought of punching him but decided she wanted to continue hearing the little story. "Continue."

"So he asked me if the advice came from a personal experience and I told him kind of." He glanced away and seemed to be blushing.

"Then." She whispered. She leaned back into him.

"He said she taught me good. And I kind of described you. Called you Alice." He got redder and was looking to the crowd. "He got this weird look on his face but I had seen it a lot. I thought he was his just getting used to be around humans look. But the next time he came back he seemed teasing and kept asking about my Alice. Finally I asked what give and he said he thought he saw Alice in another Wonderland. He asked where she came from but I wouldn't tell him. So he asked if her real name was Artemis."

She gasped. "He figured it out."

"I think he kind of knew the whole time. He told me about you and how you joined the team and stuff. I told him he couldn't tell anyone about us. Or tell you that he knew. I'm guessing he kept his promise."

She nodded. "When we went to Belle Rev to talk to Ivo he asked on the way out if there was anyone else we should see and he kind of looked at me but I didn't realize he knew."

"I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you guys.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"What do you mean? I couldn't have or they would have known."

"Oh that's true."

"I assumed you hadn't told them about me. Can't have a ex bad boyfriend can you." He said spitefully.

"Cam, I can't tell them." She sighed leaning her head on his chest.

"Do they know about your parents?"

"No. Not even Jade."

"You're afraid they won't trust you."

"Would you?" she pouted sadly. Trying to steer the conversation around she asked. "What happened with you dad after the failed break out?"

"Actually he didn't seem surprise or even that mad." He said and gave her a look of confusion. "He said it wasn't a complete fail but wouldn't say anything else."

"There planning something." She whispered. "Sportsmaster has been up to something to."

He shrugged unconcerned. "So."

"What do you mean so? You know what that means. They're going to call us up."

"The way they always do. "

"But they're going to want us to get involved. With all the villains moving around something big's going to happen and whatever happens we're going to get stuck in the crossfire. How is it that all you can say is so?"

"Very easily."

"But-"

"Artemis!" he put a finger on her mouth to keep her shut. "Please. For one night can you forget everything. Forget our teams, our troubles and our parents. Just for one night let's have some fun." He gave her a pleading look.

"Cam." She spoke against his finger. "I can't just –"

"Just _one_ night. Please."

She was quiet as he took his finger away. The she sighed. "Fine one night. Maybe I do just need to forget for awhile."

He smiled.

She had that feeling again of being watched but she remembered something else. "Hey don't think I forgot why I'm here!" she gave him a smirk and he looked sheepish. She held out her hand. "Give him back. And he better not be damaged!"

"Jeez here." Somehow he produced it in his hand. It was slightly worn but still soft and adorable. He held it out to her and she noted he had the same look and smiled he had when he first gave it to her. He handed her the Mad Hatter stuffed doll. She held it and hugged it tight.

"He better not be damaged." She turned him over inspecting. On one foot there was a heart and the other was the name 'Cameron' just as always.

"No, give me some credit." He said in exasperation. "A simple thank you would be enough."

She smiled and went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you, my Mad Hatter."

He grinned. "You're welcome Alice."


End file.
